Kiri Nui
Kiri Nui, or the Great Forest, was a island in the southern continent. History Kiri Nui was created in the beginning of the Universe, by the Great Beings. It was inhabited by several small Rahi. Later, the Arrum species colonized the island, settling different areas for villages. However, they eventually stopped attempting to settle on the east coast, leaving their village completely surrounded the forest on land and rocky seas to the coast. Their villages were hidden, keeping them safe during wars. Kiri Nui was, for the most part, ignored by the Makuta, OOMN, and the Dark Hunters. However, during the Toa/Dark Hunter war, Kiri Nui was used as a hospital for the OOMN. After the war, The OOMN decided that Kiri Nui needed to be populated by Matoran. Much later, several Matoran of all elements were sent to Kiri Nui. These Matoran made several villages. Due to this, the Arrum transferred all of their people to one great village, named Indarus as well. Eventually, a Toa of Light appeared and transferred his Toa Power into seven Toa Stones. He gave them to six Matoran and hid the seventh. He did, however tell a Po-Matoran Chronicler about it, and said that when he died, the Matoran would need to take up the mantle of being a Toa. A Vast World Off in the distance of the Matoran Village, a large explosion, blinding blast came from the Arrum settlement. Nine days later,OOMN agents appeared, asking if they could set up an outpost in the village. Argon agreed, lending them his support. Five days after that, a strange Toa of light appeared, calling himself Adert. He was given medical care and was asked to join the order by Argon. He eventually agreed and was taken to the outpost. Darkonverse In this universe, Argon eventually died, and Arohni became a Toa, along with the other Matoran. They were enlisted in the Destiny War, and afterwards became soldiers for the empire. Aronhi deserted and lived on Kiri Nui, starting a rebellion force. Landscape Kiri Nui is covered in many lush forests, most interconnecting. Notable Locations Indarus Indarus or "Salvation", was the name of the Arrum settlement to the west. Due to the secretive nature of the Arrum, Indarus was closed off from any side, being covered in trees to the east, north, and south, while having rough waters to its west. Matoran Settlement The Matoran Settlement was originally made to populate Kiri Nui, and since the arrival of Argon, had its first governing leader. When the Blast occurred, Order Of Mata Nui agents came to the village, asking if they could build a outpost. Argon had agreed, an opinion many Matoran were opposed to. Drein's Cove A small clearing, home to many species of Rahi, named for the Ba-Matoran explorer who found the place. Appearances *Old Days *Written *First Draft *A Vast World Darkonverse *Time's Shadow Trivia *Kiri Nui means Great forest in Matoran. *To the Arrum, Kiri Nui is known as "Indarus", or salvation.